Missing Secrets -Sons of Garmadon One-Shot-
by Crystal Cea
Summary: Hutchins seems shady, like he is hiding something. The Ninja suspect he is hiding someone in the walls of the palace, so they investigate! Some people are not what they seem... -Tell me if want me to continue!-
1. Chapter 1

_"Anyone else think there's something a little off about this guy?"_

 _"He's holding something back…"_

 __ **So, who has seen episode 75 of SoG?! Well, if you haven't this will have some spoilers so…yeah! Ever since I heard those two lines above, I've had this idea!**

 **This is a one shot, but if you want me to continue, just say! I will be happy to continue!**

 **Enjoy!**

The royal bodyguard walked off from the ninja, swiftly he made his way to the buffet, he placed some things on a tray, he stopped, footsteps, they were coming closer.

He quickly hid the tray, just before Zane, Jay and Cole walked over. He gave them a quick nod, and skidded off.

"Hey! What's this?" The blue ninja picked up the tray and waved it around, making the food on it fall off.

"Um, nothing." The guard snatched the tray, picked the food up and placed it on the tray. "Go be ninja's."

"Who is that for?" Cole asked.

"Me, I need to eat once and a while."

"But, the food looks completely disgusting, plus it just fell on the floor…why would you eat that?" Hutchins didn't speak. "Plus again, my sensors tell me it's expired."

"Just keep an eye out for the Sons of Garmadon!" With that, Hutchins took the tray and walked away, with his eyes still on the three ninja.

"Ok…that was weird…but hey! Look at all of this amazing food!" Jay laughed, picked up a scone and ate it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, what do you do? You are the Mask of Deception, so I'm guessing you deceive people…" The green ninja kept himself busy by talking to one of the Oni Mask, even though he never got a response, it kept him entertained.

He was sitting in a chair, back straight up, feet nicely placed on the floor, just in case the princess would walk out. "I wonder what would happen if someone wore you, I mean you are a mask, so I'm guessing people can wear you."

"Maybe you could gain the power of mind – "

Lloyd was cut off by a thud in the other room. Instantly, Lloyd threw himself off the chair, he started to run towards the sound, but stopped when he saw Hutchins, Lloyd quickly hid behind the wall, he listened closely.

"No! I can't! I've tried _everything_ , and _it_ isn't telling me! I've tried force, torture, what else could I do?!" Hutchins paused for a second, obviously listening to the other end. "Destroy something that's important to the person, I have the perfect idea!"

He hung up the device and walked to the bookshelf…

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned around and saw Princess Harumi staring at him with a concern look. "Something wrong?"

"Um…" Lloyd turned back and gaped as Hutchins was gone. _No! Which book did he pull for the passage way?! Or did he leave!?_

He slowly turned around and forced a laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine, now if you excuse me, I need to get back to ninja…ing…" As Lloyd walked he mentally punched himself. _Ninjaing?! What is wrong with me?!_

He slowly trudged back to his and sat down, staring at the mask.

"Lloyd!"

Once again, Lloyd turned around and saw his friends running towards him. Jay was in front.

"Lloyd, ok, Hutchins if officially hiding something!" Jay said, out of breath.

"Yeah, I know…So, what did you find out about him?"

"Well, he was making a plate of food, except the food was expired and it fell on the floor, then he said it was for him! No way would he eat that, but someone is."

Lloyd stomach turned. Is Hutchins holding someone captive!?

"What did you find out about him?" Kai asked, seeing Lloyd was beginning to get queasy.

"He was talking with someone on the phone, saying how someone wasn't telling him something, then he said he tried torture and force to make _it_ tell, but that person clearly hasn't told him, so the person or thing on the other line said destroy something that is valuable to it…"  
"Is that it?" Cole asked, scrunching his face.

"Then, he went to pull a book to open a passageway, I think, but then Princess Harumi appeared and let him get away!" Lloyd saw his friend's reactions, only making him thinking of who the person was.

"Ninja? Shouldn't you be watching over the palace instead of having chit-chat?" The ninja turned around to see Hutchins crossing him arms. Lloyd opened his eyes and walked closer.

"Oh sorry Mr. Hutchins…we will get back to it." Lloyd nodded his head, signaling everyone to leave, they did.

Lloyd let out a small smile, but it when away when Hutchins gave him a stern look, Lloyd walked back to his chair and sighed, instead of finding out who and what Hutchins was hiding, he had to stare at a creepy mask.

 _The Next Morning…_

Lloyd groggily woke up, he was sleeping in his given room, the room was full of light, making it impossible to fall back asleep. The green ninja forced himself out of bed.

"Morning sleepily head!" Lloyd jumped and saw Harumi tucked away next to the door.

"Hey, I'm the ninja here!" He gave a weak laugh, Harumi smiled.

"Breakfast is ready and all of the other ninja are already down stairs."

He nodded. To be honest he wasn't really listening, he was just staring . He smiled, Harumi looked beautiful, perfect. Was she glowing? Yeah, probably. "Harumi, can I kiss you?"

"Aw, Lloyd come here and kiss me!"

Lloyd jerked his head up to see all of his friends laughing is his room. _Oh no…_

"Come here Lloydie!" Lloyd slapped Jay. "Ow!"

"Lloyd has a crush! Lloyd has a crush!" Cole repeatedly sang, which made everyone else laugh.

"Not funny!"

Lloyd pushed himself out of bed and walked over to the door, he pulled it open and left.

"Someone is in a bad mood!" Kai chuckled.

"Probably because he didn't get a kiss from the princess!" Nya snorted, as everyone else laughed, but then followed Lloyd out the door.

The dining hall was huge, the table had food spread out all over it, it was like food heaven. Cole lightly stomped his foot. "Oh come on! My body is a temple!"

Everyone sat down, Lloyd sat in a chair, hoping Harumi would sit next him, but instead…

" Hello Lloyd."

"Uh, Hi Mr. Hutchins…" A strange feeling started to build up inside of him, he started to feel a little sick.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good…" He didn't know what to say, he could tell that Mr. Hutchins knew they were suspicious of him.

"Good Morning everyone!" The princess walked in the room, a large grin was on her face.

Lloyd melted into a smile, he couldn't help it, she was beautiful. Harumi made her way in sat in a chair directly across from Lloyd, and in the middle of her parents.

Breakfast went by fast, most of the ninja were silent when Hutchins spoke, but the princess would always break the silence with another question of a villain who attacked Ninjago.

 _A few hours later…_

Kai and Nya were sitting on the roof, playing a round if tic-tack-toe, they were bored. There was no sign of the Sons of Garmadon, and all they could think about was whoever Hutchins kidnapped, what if it was a little kid!?

Nya looked up from their game and sighed. "Kai, we need to find out who is the person that Hutchins took! Maybe we should do research on missing people."

"Yeah, but when will we get the chance? We are basically always guarding!"

"Maybe Cole, Zane, or Jay could do it, I mean there is three of them."

"True, I'll call Cole…" Kai took out his phone and dialed Cole's phone number, he quickly explained everything and after 30 seconds, Cole was already on it.

"Perfect, now we can protect and find out information!"

"I just still can't believe Hutchins would kidnap someone, we aren't even certain if he did!" Kai said, now standing.

"It's obvious," Nya stood up. "Why else would he have that food and protective of the bookshelf!"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of hoping that we are wrong…"

Kai was right, if Hutchins did capture someone, that means he took someone from their family! Stripped them from their loved ones. Why would Hutchins do that!? If he did…

What if they were accusing an innocent man…? What if they get him fired for something he didn't do?!

"Well, we just have to wait and see…"

 _With Cole…_

The black ninja walked around the palace, trying to find some sort of computer or something he could use to research missing people!

 _Why does this place have to be so big!? It's like a maze!_ He pushed open a door and smiled. There were computers everywhere! Wow! They had their own computer room!

All of the computers were all up to date, very clean and all symmetrical in one row. There were two long tables each with a fancy gold and spiral design on it, they had matching chairs for each computer. Easily, each table had around 10 computers on it, on each side, that means that there would be 40 computers to choose from!

Cole slid his way to the one of the computers in the center, where above was a skylight, it was opened a little, letting the cool breeze in.

"Alright, now that I've chosen a computer, it's time to research!" Cole pushed the button on the side and waited for to turn on, a golden screen flashed up with the date and time in silver.

He pressed the space bar that took him to the…login…

"Oh no! What is the login! No! I can't research without a stupid Username and password!"

"What do you need a computer for?"

Cole turned his head to see the Royal Empress standing there.

"I…was…I was just going to research things about the Sons of Garmadon!" Cole let out a convincing smile, but then frowned. "But, I don't know the login…"

Empress let out a small chuckle. "I thought Hutchins gave you the login, but I guess not. Here, let me write it down…"

 _Wait…Hutchins was supposed to give us the login for the computer!?_ Cole thought as the Empress scribbled down the login. _What is he hiding!? Well, except a person!_

"Here you go, don't take too long." Empress headed him the login and walked off, shutting the door behind her.

Cole squinted at the paper. _God, this is a long password…_ Cole typed in the login slowly.

 **Username: TheRoyalFamily**

 **Password: 19202384293849137497529**

 **"** Annnd enter!" Cole slammed the enter button and a little circle span around, he got in!

 _"Welcome…"_ A robotic voiced chimed in monotone. Cole ignored it and went straight to Google.

"Hmm…" He pushed down a bunch of keys, making a clicking sound which key he pressed. _**Missing People**_

When he hit enter a long list of people showed, dating back to the 1900's. He went back to the search bar and typed in… _ **Missing People 2017/2018**_

This time when he hit enter, a shorter list came up, with the most recent people who went missing. Each link he clicked, they lead to dead ends, either saying they died or they've be found.

Cole clicked another link, he read.

 _ **Blake Keen**_

 _ **14-year-old boy who went missing three days ago.**_

 _ **Last was seen at 1:20 PM around the Royal Palace.**_

 _ **Was last wearing a gray hoodie, dark blue jeans and white high tops.**_

 _ **He has red, short hair with freckles all over his face and skin, also wears glasses.**_

 _ **If you find Blake, call 879-missing-ninjago.**_

Cole took out his phone and took a picture of the article, Blake could be the kid, three days ago, they first meet Hutchins and two days ago, he started to steal trays and slop.

He turned off the computer and sent the picture to everyone, then he ran back off to Zane and Jay.

 _7:48 PM…_

All of the ninja were hiding, waiting for Hutchins. Waiting for him to open the bookshelf and when he left, they would save Blake!

Around 12 when Cole sent the picture, they all agreed that it was Blake Keen, if he was seen last around the Royal Palace, that was when Hutchins took him!

Hutchins slowly walked up to the bookshelf and pulled a book, it was orange and in the top left corner of the middle shelf, it was the book of Royal Manners.

He came out 10 minutes later, making sure he shut the door behind him, after 2 more minutes, they all slowly came out of hiding.

"Alright guys, whatever is behind that door is Hutchins true identity! So, are you guys ready?" Lloyd asked, his friends nodded.

"Let's do this!" Cole quietly shouted.

"Ok, I will go in first, then you guys will come in when I call you, ok?"

Everyone nodded again. "Good luck Lloyd!" Kai patted the green ninja on the back and stepped back.

Lloyd walked up to the bookshelf and yanked the book, slowly the bookshelf moved. It showed a narrow, gray, cold hallway.

He walked in, shivering from the cold. He traced his fingers on the wall, the stone was smooth.

"Blake? Are you in here?" Lloyd called out. No answer. He picked up the pace, nervous of what he was going to see.

"Blake! It's ok!"

Lloyd entered an open room, all was in it was a small bed, some empty tray's and a _knife!?_

He gasped. In the corner, there was a person, shivering. Cuts and bruises all over the body. Wearing torn rags. But, it wasn't Blake, the person had black hair and a piece of hair the was… _green…_

"Morro!?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **So, Hutchins did kidnap someone, but not some random kid, a person Lloyd knows** _ **very**_ **well!**

 **The reason I choose Morro is because on a Twitter a long time ago, someone asked Tommy Andreason if Morro was going to return from the Departed Realm, Tommy responded** _ **No Spoilers.**_

 **That means he can't tell us, because it would spoil!**

 **Do you guys want me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, who has seen Episode 76?! So, Hutchins, The Emperor and The Empress are dead…I doubt Hutchins is actually dead.**

 **That entire explosion isn't going to effect this! I don't know if that will be a part of this one-shot!**

 **Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lloyd couldn't move, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Morro was the person Hutchins kidnapped! Why!?

"Morro?! Why!? How!?" Lloyd stumbled over his words, but then stopped by drawing his sword.

Morro shuffled more into the corner as he whimpered. Somehow Morro was _human_ , not a ghost, but he did have vengestone cuffs on so he couldn't use his powers.

He was bruised and cut very badly, he looked starving and tired. Lloyd forgot for a second that he was holding a sword, then he lowered it. He has never seen Morro looked so terrified and hurt.

Lloyd set his sword down and walked closer to him. "Morro… are you ok?"

He didn't respond, he just continued to shake and breathed very shaky breaths.

"We will get you out of here…come on…"

Morro didn't move. Lloyd bit the inside of cheek. "Just get up!" He shouted at the former ghost, which made him sink in the corner more.

Lloyd didn't say anything else, he closed his eyes and slowly breathed in.

"Lloyd! Hutchins! He is coming back!" The fire ninja called into the room.

Morro whimpered and rolled himself into a ball. "Distract him!" Lloyd hissed out and ran over to Morro. "Morro, I can get you out of here if you don't stand up!"

He shook his head and lightly pointed to his right foot. Lloyd looked at and gaped. "Is it broken?"

He didn't respond, just started to shake more.

"Oh man! Just walk it off!" Lloyd tugged on Morro's arm and lifted him up, placing him on his foot. He yelped, tears streamed down his face, it was broken…

A second later, the water ninja ran in and gasped. "Morro is the person…" She trailed off because of pure shock.

"Morro think he broke his foot so he doesn't have to walk! He thinks we should be sorry for him! Well _I'm_ not! He deserves this!"

Nya looked surprised, Lloyd has never wanted someone to suffer. "Lloyd! If you want to help someone, you don't scream at them and shoot them down!"

"I don't want to help him!"

"Then you are not a ninja."

Lloyd's gaze fell onto the floor as Nya helped Morro onto her back piggy-back style. She instantly could tell how scared he was; he wouldn't stop shaking.

"It's ok Morro, we…I will get you out of here." Nya whispered to the former ghost.

Nya peered out to see if Hutchins was gone, he was. She slowly walked out of the room, holding Morro tightly.

Once she got out, everyone instantly gasped.

"Morro!?" Kai gasped, completely in shock. "Oh my god…"

"How!?" Jay demanded. Nya shrugged lightly.

"Nya, explain. Now!" Cole shouted.

Nya lightly took Morro off of her back and placed him down, she explained everything she knew, including Lloyd being a jerk.

Lloyd sighed. He wasn't ninja, ninja help anyone, even if that person was a former enemy.

He walked out and all gazes fell onto him. Lloyd ignored and looked at Morro, his shaking calmed down a bit, but it didn't stop.

"Morro…I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that…"

Nya gave him a nod and sighed. "We have to get Morro out of here before Hutchins finds out."

Everyone nodded as Nya stood up and placed Morro on her back. "Let's go." Nya quickly skidded off with Morro and the others followed her slowly.

Lloyd was far behind though, he wanted to collect his thoughts. He gritted his teeth. _Why did I apologize to Morro!? He should be apologizing to me! He is probably just faking all of this to get sympathy from all of us!_

He hurried up to catch up with the others, where were they heading?

"Nya, where are we taking Morro?" Lloyd asked.

The water ninja didn't immediately respond, but then sighed. "Destiny's Bounty."

He rolled his eyes and followed after Nya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they reached the Destiny's Bounty, Nya took Morro straight below deck, Lloyd followed. She took him to a room with just a bed. Nya sat him down and sighed.

"Lloyd, can you go get some water and food."

He nodded and headed to the kitchen area, he grabbed a few bottles of water and some fruit.

Once he got back, Nya was wrapping Morro's foot in bandage, Lloyd watched how Morro winced every time Nya lifted up his foot.

"Can you set the stuff right here?" Nya pointed with her head to a side table.

Lloyd placed the stuff and narrowed his eyes at Morro, he was still shaking.

Nya stood up. "I'm going to get some blankets, Lloyd," She turned to Lloyd. "Be a ninja."

With that, she walked out of the room. Lloyd sat down in the chair Nya was sitting and sighed, he grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Morro.

"You're not a ghost anymore, you can have water."

Morro took the water, took the cap off and drank it, quickly. He placed the empty bottle down and grabbed an apple, he took a bite out of it.

Lloyd internally rolled his eyes. _Stop trying, this is just sad._

Nya walked back in with blankets and lightly pushed Lloyd out of the chair. She placed the blankets over Morro as he finished the apple, it didn't take long for Morro to fall asleep.

She grabbed the apple core and the empty bottle, and headed out the door, Lloyd following.

Nya shut the door and sighed. "Why do you think Hutchins kidnapped him?"

"I don't know, what I want to know is how he is back…"

They walked out from below deck, Nya headed straight for the bridge. Lloyd stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get the Bounty out of here, this will be the first place Hutchins will look when he finds out Morro is gone!"

Lloyd couldn't argue with that, so he let her go. He walked off the Bounty and watched it go into the air and blast off.

He walked back into the palace and headed towards the bookshelf, he gasped. Hutchins was going in! "Guys! Hutchins is – "

The signal cut off, but everyone knew, Hutchins went in the bookshelf.

They all ran to the bookshelf, Hutchins was gone, Lloyd was gone…

"This isn't good!" Jay shouted, pacing.

"We just need to look around the palace!" Kai suggested.

"This place is huge! We will be lucky if we find them today!" Cole complained.

"We should split up, Kai and I, and Jay and Cole! Kai and I will start outside; you guys start upstairs." Everyone nodded at Zane and left.

Kai and Zane quickly ran outside and Kai weakly laughed. "Look it's Hutchins! And Lloyd! That's not good!"

They both ran after Hutchins, who was heading underground after moving a rock…

"Hutchins! Get back here!" Kai hissed, not far behind him.

Hutchins ran on and on, not stopping, until he reached a dead end.

"You have nowhere to go! Turn around!"

Slowly he turned around, except it wasn't Hutchins…and Lloyd was a dummy…

Kai and Zane's jaw dropped. This 'Hutchins' was a girl, she had white skin, and a crazed looked in her eye. She dropped the dummy and laughed. "Boo!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jay and Cole walked down the stairs and sighed, they haven't seen Hutchins or Lloyd.

They walked over to the bookshelf. Jay laughed. "You know what would be funny? If Lloyd was in here."

"That wouldn't be funny."

"Right…"

"Eh, you know what…" Cole tugged on the orange book, the passageway didn't open.

"What? That was the right book…" Jay scratched his head.

"I'll just break this with my strength…"

Jay stepped back.

Cole punched the bookshelf, it easily broke. He threw it aside and they stepped in, they quickly ran down the small narrow hallway and gasped.

Lloyd was knocked out on the floor. The ninja's ran over to Lloyd.

"Ok, this is not funny what so ever!" The blue ninja shouted as Cole picked up the green ninja.

"Let's get out of here! Screw Hutchins!" Cole shrieked as they ran with Lloyd on his back.

The ran out of the palace and saw Kai and Zane ran out from underground. With instinct, they ran towards to each other.

"What happened to Lloyd!?" Kai asked, out of breath.

"We don't know! We found him in the bookshelf!" Jay quickly answered. "What happened to you!?"

"We thought we were chasing Hutchins, but it just turned out to be this crazy girl!" Zane stated.

"Do you know her name?" Cole asked.

"Well, I did see a **UV** on her skin, like a tattoo." The red ninja was showing them were her saw the letters.

"What does that stand for!?" Jay shrieked. "Umbrella Violence?!"

No one laughed as they were trying to think of what to do.

"Ooohhhh Ninja!" Someone called from the tunnels.

"Oh no! That's UV!" Kai shouted and they ran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nya stopped the Bounty, they were at the Temple of Airjitzu. She ran down below deck and saw Morro was still sleeping, he was completely wrapped up in the blankets.

She didn't want to wake him, but she had to keep him safe. "Morro…" She whispered, nudging him lightly.

He shot up, panicked.

"Morro, it's Nya, it's ok…" Morro relaxed a bit, but he still was shaking. Nya put him on her back and carried him into the temple.

She went to Wu's room and laid him down on the bed. Morro instantly knew it was Wu's room as he started to cry.

Nya didn't know what to say, she was slightly confused, did Morro know Wu was lost in time?

Then Morro forced himself to get up, he slowly walked over and picked something up. It was a gold and red kite, Morro walked back to the bed and whimpered.

"This is how I found out I had an element…"

Nya sighed. The way she found her element was when Morro was evil.

Morro placed the kite on a pillow and laid down, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Nya placed the blanket on Morro and walked out of the room. She was going to kill Hutchins for doing this!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Bounty flew down in front of the ninja, they quickly jumped on. "Where is Kai and Jay?" Nya asked.

"Getting the Emperor, Empress and Princess Harumi." Cole said, as he placed Lloyd on a chair.

"Where is Morro?" Zane questioned.

"Temple of Airjitzu."

They both nodded, pleaded that Kai and Jay would hurry up.

Kai and Jay ran out of the palace with the Empress, Princess Harumi and the Emperor not far behind.

"Get on! Quick!" Nya shouted, running to the wheel.

"Where are all of the other body guards!?" Cole asked.

"They left!" Jay answered.

"Wait…the MASK!" Kai shouted.

"It's not worth it! The place it about to blow up!" Harumi stated.

"I have to get it!" The red ninja jumped off the Bounty and ran back into the palace.

Nya held her breath as she saw her brother run into the palace, it felt like a decade.

The red ninja ran back out, waving the mask and screaming. "Go! GO NOW!" He jumped on and they blasted off, just in time before the palace blew up.

Nya headed straight for the Temple of Airjitzu, not stopping once.

"Kai, are you okay?" The earth ninja asked.

"Yeah, I almost had a run in with UV…" Kai panted.

"I can't believe Hutchins would do this…" The Empress breathed.

"Well, at least were alive! And we have the ninja to thank for that!" The Emperor smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Jay bowed.

"Hey sis, where are we going?"

"The Temple of Airjitzu."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived quickly, and Nya was the first to get off. She ran straight to Wu's room, she gasped.

"No!"

Morro was gone and all that was left was now the torn up kite…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to rbrill345 for motivating me to type this chapter!**

 **What did you think!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Thank you so much for all of the support! I am currently writing three stories, so it is a bit challenging balancing them and schoolwork! You guys give me the motivation though!**

 **I am super excited for Episode 79! If you are waiting for it to air in the US, then I will not spoil! :D**

 **BTW A scene from Snake Jaguar is in this chapter, soooo I've warned you!**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nya? What's wrong!?" Her brother ran into their Master's room. "Nya?"

"Morro, he is gone! I put him in here and now…"

The fire ninja sighed. "Maybe he went to get something, explore the temple."

She shook her head. "No, and I know that because he wouldn't tear this up!" Nya jerked up the ripped kite.

"What is that?"

"It's how Morro discovered his element."

Kai nodded. "Do you think the Sons of Garmadon took him?"

Nya groaned. "I didn't even think about that!"

"Hey guys! What is going on in here!?" The blue ninja ran in with Cole not far behind.

"Morro was kidnapped, again!" Nya threw her arms up and flopped down on the bed.

"What do you think Hutchins did to him?" Cole spoke.

"I don't know, but whatever he did, Morro seemed really shook up." Jay commented.

"Has Lloyd woken up yet?" Nya asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet. I'm guessing Hutchins knocked him unconscious." Jay said flatly, playing with his hands.

"Why do the Sons of Garmadon need him? What does he know?" Cole asked.

No one answered. Harumi came running into the room. "Guys, Lloyd is waking up!"

The five ninja shot up and ran after Harumi who led them back outside. Lloyd was sitting up against the wall of the temple, he looked exhausted.

"Lloyd, how are you feeling?" Nya asked, sitting down next to him.

"Awful." Lloyd grumbled.

"What happened? Why did Hutchins knock you out?" Kai said.

"Because I saw something." Lloyd shook his head. "No, I _heard_ something."

"What did you hear?" Harumi quietly asked.

"Hutchins was on the phone with someone, he sounded really nervous. I don't know who was on the other line, but Hutchins called him The Quiet One…" Lloyd stopped and looked at his friends. "Hutchins took Morro because he knows where the Mask of Hatred is."

"Whoa, what!?" Cole shouted. "Why wouldn't Morro tell us when we first saw him!?"

"He didn't even talk until I brought him to the Temple!" Nya said, panicked.

"Ok, we need to get Morro back and fast!" Jay declared.

"What if he tells them?" Lloyd spoke.

"It's obvious Morro has refused to speak; why else would Hutchins give him all those cuts?" Cole said.

"I dunno, for enjoyment!? Hutchins is taking orders from someone called The Quiet One!" Lloyd acted like a child for a moment, then retreated by burying his head in his knees.

Nya stood up. "We need to find out where the Sons of Garmadon took Morro before it's too late!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You think you can just let him get away and think everything will be fine!? That's crazy!" She laughed. "Just like me!"

"Ultra Violet! Look, the Ninja took him when…."

She put her hand up to his face. "Shut up, Hutchins! I don't need to hear your excuses!" She snarled, shoving her captive.

"I was on the phone with The Quiet One…" He hissed into her ear which made her grit her teeth.

"Take him to the cells, I'll make him talk later!" Ultra Violet shoved her captive to the floor, Hutchins quickly grabbed his wrists and pushed him towards the cells.

"How much do I have to do to you until you talk?" Hutchins spat.

Morro narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Hutchins grabbed his keys and opened a cell, throwing Morro in.

He landed with a grunt and looked back towards Hutchins.

Hutchins smirk and walked away. Morro sat up and breathed heavily. He was alone once again, for who knows how long.

He would never admit where the mask was, never.

"Where is the mask!?" Ultra Violet slammed her hands against the bars which made Morro jump.

Morro said nothing, Ultra Violet gained a crazed look in her eyes. "What Hutchins did was _nothing!_ I can do much worse!" She shook the bars, Morro started to shake, holding tears back.

"I haven't done anything and you're about to cry!? Oh, you will tell me where the mask is!" She laughed.

She wiped out her sword and traced the markings with her fingers. "Do you remember when you possessed the green ninja?" She looked up. "I do, that was insane."

Morro shrunk back, he didn't want to think about one of the biggest regrets of his life.

"Why did let the Ninja defeat you? Why did you let your Master drown?"

He gritted his teeth. How did she know all about that?

"When I ask questions, I get answers!" She yelled, thrashing her sword.

Morro shifted father away from Ultra Violet, she noticed.

"Aw, honey, there is nowhere to go, you're trapped, well unless you admit where the mask is." She spoke, then her eyes lit up.

"We are trying to resurrect Garmadon," Ultra Violet spoke sweetly. "Lloyd's father, you know how much it would mean to him if you helped out bringing back his daddy, he would probably even forgive you."

Morro stared at Ultra Violet, was she lying? He never knew why they needed the Mask of Hatred.

She opened the cell with her keys and walked towards the former ghost, he followed her eyes.

"Tell me Morro," She spoke soft, gentle, like a mother talking to her son. "Tell me where the mask is and I will tell you about your _parents_."

Morro eyes grew wide; she knew about his parents!? He looked down at his hands, no vengestone. Quickly, Morro created a gust of wind the blasted Ultra Violet out of the cage and against the wall, she couldn't catch herself.

Knocked out. He knocked out Ultra Violet. Morro quickly stood up, ignoring the pain, he grabbed her sword and tried running towards the exit.

He didn't know where to go and hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone. As he reached the door, he pushed it open and quietly walked out. He was now in a room with a ton of Sons of Garmadon members.

They were either playing pool or darts or even having a few drinks. Morro held his breath. How was he supposed to get past all of these gang members!?

"So, You're the Big Man?"

Morro looked over to the back of the room, everyone was gathering around someone.

"And you're the scum that saved Mr. E." A raspy voiced filled the room, making everyone go silent. Morro looked over and was interested in the conversation.

An evil laughed formed in the air. He stood up and pointed at someone. "They say your name is Snake Jaguar, and what sort of name is that?" He did a sarcastic shrug.

"The sort that can put you on your backside if you ask." Morro saw someone walked forward, but was lightly pushed back by a gang member.

The larger person ran toward Snake Jaguar and did sort of an evil scream, which faded out since there was no reaction.

Snake Jaguar growled, but it sounded like a baby cat. The person laughed a little and looked back down at Snake Jaguar.

"So, you're in charge of the Sons of Garmadon?"

The person threw his arms up and let out a large laugh. "He thinks I'm in charge!" He said, while laughing, gaining laughing from everyone else.

"I'm Killow," Killow threw his hand down on Snake Jaguar's shoulder. "It's my job to decided who's in and who's out."

The gang members cheered while Killow let out an evil laugh once again. "You want to know more about us, you've got to become one of us." He turned around to look at a poster on the wall, it was their symbol.

"And too be a Son of Garmadon, you first have to ride with us." He turned back around. "So, what do you say boys and girls shall we take him to the Teeth?"

A confused looked formed on Snake Jaguar's face as all of the gang members chanted 'Teeth'.

Snake Jaguar turned around to look at someone. "Eyes forward werido!" The girl turned him around.

"What is the teeth?"

"Like I said, if you want answers, first you have to ride." Killow declared.

"Haha! He doesn't have a bike!" Morro turned to his head to see who said that and sunk back when he saw people laughing around Hutchins.

"Ha, you want to join a motorcycle gang and you have no bike?!" Killow laughed, while the other gang member laughed and booed him.

"I ran it right down those ninja's throat's, they had it coming!" Snake Jaguar crossed his arms as the others cheered.

"You can have Hutchins."

"Huh!?Wha...what the!? But I want to ride!" Hutchins whined, Killow pulled him away. He whispered something, but Morro didn't catch it.

"Alright, get your bikes ready, Teeth starts in ten!" Killow shouted and everyone went off, Snake Jaguar quickly walked towards the door.

Morro tried hiding, but it didn't work.

"Morro?"

Snake Jaguar spoke. Morro shuffled out of the corner, and created some wind.

"Morro, it's Zane."

He tilted his head, but kept creating some wind.

"I'm in disguise to find out more about the Sons of Garmadon and to get you, we know you know where the mask is."

Morro put down his hand. Zane sighed. "Where is the mask?"

"Morro escaped!" Screaming came from cell area, Morro's heart sank. _Ultra Violet._

"We have to get you out of here."

He shook his head. "No, you cannot blow your cover, I'll be fine, act like you found me.

"I can't let you suffer!"

"I'll be fine." Morro insisted, Zane gave in.

"I found him!" Snake Jaguar spat grabbing onto Morro's wrists. Ultra Violet ran out from the cells and smirked.

"You think you can get away!" Ultra Violet snatched Morro from Zane and shoved him back down to the cells. Snake Jaguar followed behind, pretending to keep a look out.

Ultra Violet led Morro back to the cell and threw him in. "Pathetic." She snarled.

"Tell me where the mask is!" She shouted, Morro didn't move.

Snake Jaguar gritted his teeth. "Let me try to talk to him, I can be pretty persuasive."

Ultra Violet rolled her eyes and handed him the keys. "Fine, but if you let him escape…you're dead!" She laughed and stalked off.

Zane quickly entered the cage and kneeled down next to Morro. "Morro, I need you to tell me what Hutchins did to you."

Morro started to shake, tears dripped from his eyes. Zane sighed. "Please Morro."

He looked up at Zane. "Hutchins killed Wu in front of me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Sorry that I took forever to post this! I've been busy with school and Report Cards…ugh, hate those.**

 **How amazing was Snake Jaguar and The Oni and The Dragon!? HELLA AMAZING! I'm REALLY excited for Dead Man's Squall, weird name, it intrigues me!**

 **So, um, the reason Morro is so shaken up is because Hutchins killed Wu in front of Morro! Ohmygod…I'm evil…**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Elemental College and Day of the Departed Alternate will be out very soon! –Tomorrow-**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! :D I am so happy you guys really enjoy this One-shot! I don't know how long this going to continue, but I hope it continues for a while!**

 **I really love writing Sons of Garmadon stories! Writing about the new characters is a lot of fun!**

 **Who else is excited for Dread On Arrival!? I am super hyped for it! I am so happy that Harumi is truly evil!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Zane couldn't believe it, he stared at Morro who had tears streaming down his face.

"Are you serious?"

Morro didn't respond, he just kept crying.

"He can't be! Are you positive!?" Zane asked, panicked.

"Hey! Snake Jaguar! Get over here!" Killow's voice echoed through the halls, Zane perked up.

"I'm sorry…" Zane quickly walked out of the cell and locked the doors behind him, his heart sank as he saw the heart-broken expression on Morro's face.

"Snake Jaguar!"

Zane walked away from Morro and headed towards the sound of Killow's voice.

Morro sat frozen on the floor, tears still pouring out of his eyes. He remembered the terrifying moment exactly, each minute, the pain in Wu's eyes.

 _A Week Ago…_

 _He tried sleeping, but he couldn't, he was terrified, terrified of what Hutchins would do next._

 _"Tell me where the mask is!?"_

 _Morro shot up and saw an outline of a person in the dark. Hutchins._

 _"I have someone for you…" Hutchins spat._

 _He flicked on the lights and shoved the person in front of him._

 _Morro's eyes grew wide. "Master…?!"_

 _Hutchins rolled his eyes and threw Wu to the ground. "Poor old man…"_

 _"Leave him alone." Morro growled._

 _He laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" Hutchins slowly pulled out a gun which made Morro's stomach drop._

 _"What…what are you going to do?"_

 _"If you don't tell me where the Mask of Hatred is…" Hutchins yanked up Wu and pointed the gun at his head. "I'll shoot."_

 _"No…you wouldn't…please don't! You wouldn't kill someone!" Morro felt tears welling up in his eyes._

 _"Oh, I would kill anyone if it means Lord Garmadon will return to rule Ninjago! Now tell me!"_

 _Morro's mouth went dry, he couldn't speak, he was in shock. "Please…don't…" His tears trickled down into his mouth making it hard to understand him._

 _Hutchins put his hand on the trigger. Morro looked towards his Master, who was surprisingly calm._

 _"I can't lose you again…"_

 _"Morro, you don't need me anymore, save Ninjago." Then he pulled the trigger._

 _"NO!" Morro fell to the ground as Wu's body dropped dead._

 _"I told you I would kill anyone!"_

 _"Y-You will not g-get away with this!" Morro sobbed, trying to look Hutchins in the eye._

 _"I just did," He smirked. "You need to tell me where the Mask is or the ninja are next!"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, while Zane is undercover, what do we do?" The master of lighting asked, sitting on the stairs in the Temple of Airjitzu.

"Maybe find a way a way to get Morro back, Zane cannot blow his cover."

"Cole's right, we can't trust Zane on getting Morro, we have to get him ourselves, before anything happens." Nya said. "But how?"

"I wish Morro was still a ghost so he could just disappear and leave." Jay complained.

"If he was still a ghost, the Sons of Garmadon would use water to torture him, if he didn't tell them were the mask is, they would send him back to the Departed Realm." Kai claimed.

"We need to do something; we can't just sit here." Lloyd said, slightly staring at the princess, who looked nervous.

"Yeah, but we can't risk exposing ourselves to the Sons of Garmadon." Harumi said.

The ninja nodded, but then it went silent. It was weird, a lot of quiet moments have happened ever since Master Wu went missing.

"Wait, Zane can't get Morro, but he can help us get into their base to get Morro back!" Cole shouted, which made all the ninjas eyes lit up.

"What?" Harumi gaped. "Zane might blow his cover if he does that! And who knows what they will do to him if they find out he is a spy!"

"Look, that is the only idea we have, so like it or not, we are going with this plan." Jay stated, gaining a hurt look for the princess and Lloyd.

"Maybe Harumi's right – "

"Stop right their greenie," Kai cut off Lloyd. "We are not going to sit here all day discussing plans! We need to act fast or else the Sons of Garmadon will win!"

"Ok, sorry…"

"Emperor, Empress and Princess," Lloyd turned to the Royal Family. "You stay here, while I and the others find a way to get in touch with Zane."

They nodded and Lloyd turned to his teammates. "You guys ready?"

The five ninja nodded, and they headed out the temple and onto the Bounty. Jay quickly raced to the computer where Pixal was already trying to reach Zane.

"Any luck Pix?" The lighting ninja asked.

"No, I can't locate Zane." The robotic girl quickly responded, Jay huffed.

"We need to find him."

"I'm trying, but wherever he is located, it isn't in Ninjago."

"Let's just search over the city, maybe we will just happen to see him." Kai suggested.

"That works for me!" Cole said, already half way to the bridge.

The earth ninja quickly started the Bounty and speeded towards Ninjago City.

It didn't take long before the Bounty hovering over the city, the ninja looked over the sides while Cole steered the ship.

"See anything?" He asked.

"No," The green ninja responded. "We have to find him or at least a gang remember soon."

"Wait a minute…look!" Kai shouted, pointing to the streets.

The five ninja leaned more forward and looked over the edge of the Bounty, Lloyd smiled as he saw a motorcycle gang racing through the streets, not any motorcycle gang, The Sons of Garmadon.

"There's Zane!" Lloyd shouted, pointing down at his friend. Everyone cheered.

"That was easy, now let's go!" The water ninja yelled, motioning Cole to stay.

"I'll stay with the Bounty; you guys go find a way to get Morro!" Cole shouted to his teammates before they jumped off the ship.

They all fell quickly and landed on the road, no too far from the Sons of Garmadon.

"All we need to find out is where they came from and then we can get Morro back." Jay declared.

"We just need him to tell us where the Mask of Hatred and then we can leave him." Lloyd suggested, getting shocked and confused looks from his teammates.

"We are not just going to leave him in the hands of the Sons of Garmadon!" Nya lightly hissed.

"Why not!? Anyone remember that he _possessed_ me!? So what if he told us that we forgot about Cole! He is still evil! He hasn't changed!"

"Where is the proof of that!" Nya's voice started to rise. "He hasn't tried to attack us! He has been shaking and scared ever since we found him! He had changed! Leave him alone!"

"Did you guys ever think that he was just playing us!? This all could be an act! He is probably The Quiet One!" Lloyd shouted, gaining the attention of a few passing cars.

"Impossible! There is no proof that he is The Quiet One besides that you suspect he is! You are accusing an innocent person!"

"He isn't innocent! He- "

"STOP IT!" Jay screamed, making the two ninjas fall silent. "We need to be following the Sons of Garmadon! Not bickering about Morro!"

"Jay's right, just stop." Kai scolded. The two ninjas nodded.

"Sorry, but that doesn't change that fact that – "

"If you dare say," Kai hissed cutting Lloyd off. "He possessed me, you won't come with us!"  
Lloyd fell silent, making the water ninja smile. "Sorry, let's just go."

The four ninja ran along the streets as fast as they could, pleading that they could find out where they were.

Minutes passed, they all started to get winded, so they stopped.

"How are we supposed to find out where they are keeping Morro if we can't even find them!" Jay complained.

"I don't know, but we need to find him before it's too late." Kai sighed.

"Watch out!" Nya screamed. The four ninja jumped to the side as a bunch of motorcycle's roared past them.

"How did they get behind us!" Lloyd yelled as they passed.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" The lighting ninja shrieked, they started to run again.

"Everyone! Snake Jaguar is a spy! Get him!" Someone near the front screamed, making all eyes turn to their nindriod friend.

"Zane!" The four ninja shouted in unison.

The nindriod slowly fell behind and directed himself towards the ninja. He gritted his teeth. "I am trying to get the mask! Head to the subway to find their base! That's all I can say!" With that, the ice ninja zoomed off again.

The ninja all looked at each other.

"The subway? Really?" Kai hissed.

"Ok, we now kind of where, but not exactly." Jay remarked.

"We will never find out if we don't go there!" The green ninja shouted. "Cole, we need a lift!" He spoke into his earpiece. No response.

"Cole?" No response. "Ok, something is wrong."

"Hopefully whatever Cole is dealing with, he can handle it himself, we need to get to that subway!" Kai says, looking around for some transportation.

"Hey, good thing some Sons of Garmadon members left their bikes!" Jay exclaims, hoping onto a bike.

The other three followed Jay's steps and jumped onto the bikes.

"Come on! Let's go!" Nya yelped as they drove off.

It didn't take them long to reach the subway, in seconds, they jumped off of their bikes and ran down.

"Alright, where could they be hiding their base…" Kai scanned the room.

"Does anyone know where a secret base could be located down here?!" The blue ninja yelped, which gained the attention of a few civilians.

"Jay, seriously?" Nya scoffed.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Maybe we could just look around?" Lloyd suggested.

"Good idea." Kai says and started to walk around.

 _At The Bounty…_

"Rumi, what are you doing?" The Empress cried as there adopted daughter stepped closer.

"You aren't my real parents, you never were! You think you could replace them!" The princess shouted.

"We know we could never replace your real parents! But we love you anyway! Let us go!" The Emperor demanded, which made Harumi laugh.

"I don't care about you! I never did! Now JUMP!" She pressed the side of the sword to her adoptive parents back.

"Harumi! Please!" The Empress tried grabbing Harumi's hand, but she rejected.

"Jump or I'll push you!" They didn't move.

Harumi reached her hands out to push them.

"Rumi?"

She turned around and gasped. "Cole!?"

"What are you doing?! Why are the Empress and the Emperor up there!?"

"Uh, they were just looking over the edge, that's it! Get down from there!" Harumi laughed as her adopted parents hesitantly came down.

"Ok, I can't get a hold of the others, I don't know what happened!" Cole complained.

"I can come help you if you want?" Harumi asked.

Cole nodded. "That would be great."

The princess quickly followed after the earth ninja, smirking at her parents before she went up to the bridge.

"What just happened?" The Empress gaped.

"I don't know…" The Emperor admitted. "But that isn't our Rumi."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Follow me child, and kept quiet…" Morro jerked his head up, he had fallen asleep. He peered out of the bars.

"Come on, quickly."

Morro narrowed his eyes, Ultra Violet was leading a small child through the area.

"Ah, we are here." UV opened up a door straight across from Morro's cell.

"Get in there!" She shoved the child in and slammed the door, she locked it and laughed.

 _Who is that?_ Morro thought as he sunk down, he really didn't want to talk right now.

"So, are we going to pretend that you didn't just see me put that child in there?"

Morro looked up. She laughed. "You don't have to worry about him, he isn't useful until you tell us where the Mask is…"

"I won't…" He hissed under his breath.

"We will see about that…" Ultra laughed and walked away, leaving Morro all alone, once again.

Who was that? The question was left pondering in Morro's mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **:D:D:D:D:D HELP! I CAN'T STOP WATCHING GAME OF MASKS! It is sooo awesome!**

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter!? :p**

 **Bye!**


End file.
